Ex - Ooh
by TiramiSue84
Summary: Running into a scorned ex-girlfriend is never a pleasant experience, or is it..? AH/OOC Epov -My Entry for the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest


_**Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by**_

_**GossipLips, JandsMsMommy, and MissJanuary**_

_**- PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com -**_

* * *

_**What can I say - I just had to give this a try. ;D**_

_Thanks go out to my pre-reader Sri (Sri_ffn) and my beta, Kate (Bigblueboat), for sorting through the mess I like to create. _

_**Disclaimer:** Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The kinky plot is mine.  
_

* * *

_**Ex - Ooh**_

_Fucking Emmett._

All I asked of him was to get Rosalie to bring one of her girlfriends along with her to the festival, as my date so to speak—which I hoped would end in a bedroom, or the backseat of my car. Really, it was the least she could do after inviting herself to what was meant to be a guys night out.

While I decided to attend UCLA after graduating high school, Emmett chose a college closer to home, Seattle to be exact. That is also where he met "the love of his life", Rosalie Hale, on-and-off-again girlfriend and pain in my ass for almost two years now.

Anyway, school was out for summer, and I have been back home in Forks for a week now. It was pretty much the same old, for nothing ever changes in this dreary town settled on the Olympic Peninsula.

And though I loved my parents dearly and had missed them a great deal, I was on my way to Port Angeles the minute Emmett called to ask if I'd be up to go to some music festival there. Though he claimed it was just us bro's hanging out—his words not mine—fifteen minutes into my one hour drive, he informed me that his beloved Rosie would grace us with her presence.

Granted, she was a true bombshell with her flowing, blonde hair and sinful body, but what she had in looks she definitely lacked in character. She was vain, moody, always had a snarky comment on her lips and a stick shoved up her ass. To sum it up, she was a bitch. She must be one hell of a lay for Emmett—first class prankster and down-to-earth guy that he was—to fall so hard for her.

I was half inclined to make a turn and let my mom fawn over me some more, but I guess he noticed my mood turning sour for he was quick to explain how Van Hell originally had plans with a few of her girls but one thing led to another, yada-yada, and said plans got canceled.

Since I for one, didn't want to be a complete dick about it and two, hadn't gotten laid in months, I told him it would be fine if his "better" half managed to have one of her friends tag along. I was thinking a semi-decent girl; decent looking, decent personality, but easy when it came to letting somebody into her pants.

Oh, Rosalie brought a friend, all right.

A fucking harpy with a screeching voice, fingernails as long as claws which were painted a bright pink, thin lines for lips and her mane of curly, fire-red hair was the epitome of a perm gone bad. Victoria—or Vicky, as she liked to be called—was obnoxious, inside and out. It was resentment at first sight on my end. She, however, seemed to undress me with her eyes whenever my own would land on her by coincidence.

No. Just... no. Even if someone offered me a big bag of money to have sex with her, there was just no way I could get hard even if I tried.

The smug grin on Van Hell's face confirmed what I suspected right away—she did that shit on purpose. _Bitch._

It was past nine when we all arrived at the park. The festival was held at the outskirts of Port Angeles but the party was still in full swing; some people were strolling around, chatting or checking out some of the vendors—who all offered everything from band merchandise to hand-crafted junk—while others sat down on blankets or simply the grass and listened to the bands playing. The whole atmosphere was just so chill and relaxed. I could see Em and me having had a lot of fun hanging out, if it weren't for our company.

I tried. I really, really tried to just focus on the beating of drums and strumming of guitars instead of the glass-shattering voice that would hunt me down in my nightmares. I avoided eye contact at all costs and only offered sparse answers. But after an hour of _Vicky_ clinging to me like gum does to the underside of a shoe, I just couldn't stand her inane chatter anymore and excused myself to check whether or not I had left my wallet in the car. Emmett and I both knew I had that thing on me at all times, but a swift nod from his head when Rose and the Harpy didn't pay us any attention—for once—told me he understood.

So I wandered around alone at a slower pace than usual, stopping every now and then to feign interest in the items offered by various vendors, postponing the inevitable for as long as I could. Just thinking about having to return to the company of the direful duo made me want to run for the hills. Sadly though, I couldn't do that to Em.

I was just about to stop at a sales cart to get a drink when I heard something—or rather, someone—that made me stop in my tracks.

"... letting me know. I've been waiting for almost two hours now, asshole. Oh, really? No... what—are you kidding me? I don't give a fuck if Sam had a bad day or not – we had a date and you just ditched me without even having the decency of letting me know!"

She stood a little to the side, her back to me. One hand was flailing all over the place while the other held a cell phone to her ear, huffing into it in agitation. A messenger bag and a pile of what looked like blankets lay discarded on the ground next to her feet.

The petite, curvacious frame of her body, dark hair that fanned down her back in soft waves and reached just above her waist, and that voice. That sultry, soft voice...

There was no doubt in my mind about whom that girl—woman—was.

Isabella Swan.

Forks' Chief of Police one and only daughter... and my ex-girlfriend.

"You know what—I don't care! I'm so fed-up with all of your bullshit. I just sincerely hope for your benefit Sam's around and willing to drop to his knees the next time you want head. I'm done, Jacob."

The snort that escaped my lips hearing that surprised me as much as it did her.

Startled, she spun around, and I was met with a pair of dark, soulful eyes I used to know so well, blazing with fury.

For a few seconds we both stood frozen in place, simply staring; she all wide-eyed and her mouth dropped open, and me with my hands shoved deep into the pockets of my jeans. Eventually, her eyes squeezed shut slowly while a long, frustrated sigh escaped her pink lips.

"Please tell me you didn't just hear that."

I shrugged. We both knew the answer anyway.

"Great. Really, just fucking great. Could this day get any worse?" She was talking more to herself than she was to me, rubbing her forehead in what I assumed was a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

"Look, it's not that I-" My explanation was cut off short by the buzzing of her phone. I was kinda glad for I didn't have any clue what to say anyway. This whole situation was just so very awkward and not at all how I ever thought running into her would be like.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she hissed out as she looked at the display of the little digit in her hand. "What do you want?... Well that's too bad for him. I. Don't. Care! ...Uh-huh. Yeah, well maybe he should have thought about that before canceling a date for the fifth fucking time in a row, you asshat!"

Hearing her drop the insults and curse-words like that was something to get used to, but entertaining none the less. It's not that I didn't know about her potty-mouth, she just used to keep that side of her contained to the bedroom.

"Again, I don't care if he's miserable, Sam. That last stunt just now was just the tip of the iceberg and you know it. If you don't mind, I'd really like to enjoy the show now. Just one last bit of advice: don't expect too much on the sex front - Jake is a lousy lay. Adios!"

_What the fuck was going on there?_

Though I tried to cover the chuckle as a cough, she still heard and glowered at me.

"As fun as this little stunt was, I really need to go. Bye." That last word was thrown at me over her shoulder as she hurried away without sparing me another glance.

There was just no way I would let her go like that, though. "Hey, wait up!"

She sure wanted to make a quick escape, but I was faster and catching up to her only took a matter of seconds. Falling in step with her I, once again, had no idea what I actually wanted to say. As she seemed uninterested in starting a conversation herself, we just meandered through throngs of people in silence for a while.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the tight clench of her jaw, the way her head moved from side to side as if she would be answering a question in the negative and her furrowed brows. She was pissed.

Call me a sick fuck, but I loved it; always have. For an angry Bella also meant a really passionate Bella, and well, let's just say I used to purposely piss her off, or egged her on some more, many times just to benefit from the hot, steamy sex we would have as a result.

And what nineteen-year-old boy wouldn't go for that?

I guess old habits die hard.

"_So_, what have you been up to these past two years?" Really, I had expected her to punch me in the jaw, not to throw the pile of blankets she had been carrying in her arms into my face.

"You little shit! How dare you... Do you think this is funny? Where do you get off—and wipe that stupid fucking smile off of your face right now or I'll do it for you! AAH!"

I admit that both my hands had instinctively inched closer to cover my crotch area with every step she had taken toward me, but any potential violence directed toward my dick was averted by her phone buzzing yet again.

Since she was in reaching distance, I snatched the annoying digit out of her hand before she could answer the call, punched a few buttons and effectively turned it off. "There."

"You're still an asshole," she spat, careful to avoid touching my fingers as she took her phone from my outstretched hand.

"Don't I know it." And I really was. Maybe not all the time, but every now and then I'd do something completely fucked up to compensate for all the times I managed to be a decent human being.

For instance, I once pulled a man out of the ocean after he suffered a stroke during his swim and threatened to drown right there. But then again, about four months earlier, I had broken things off with Bella one day after my senior prom. Just like that.

No, that wasn't quite right. I had my reasons—as fucked up and inconsequential as they were—I just never told her about them.

Thing was, the moment I had lain eyes on her that day she had stumbled into the cafeteria of Forks High in the middle of the school term, I was completely smitten. She just... stood out. There was something about her that drew me in right away; her beauty, her voice, her smile, her persona—she simply was the whole package. We had started dating a month after that and remained a couple for almost a year. And it was perfect—she was perfect. We just fit; belonged together, really.

Seeing as I was one year her senior in grade and age, I soon had to decide which college I would attend. UCLA had always been my dream, and when I received the letter that told me I was in, I was flying high over the ground. The only thing that made me even happier was when Bella decided to follow me to California once she graduated herself.

Like I said, it was perfect.

I had it all figured out, too. We would have found ourselves a nice little apartment to live in, kicking each other's asses to be good students but having the time of our lives all the same. Then, once she'd turned twenty, I would have gone down on one knee and asked her to marry me. I wanted to have that life with her; this picture perfect dream of a happy marriage, successful careers and kids. She was it for me, of that I was sure.

But then, out of nowhere, this nagging voice inside my head popped out, mocking me, calling me ridiculous and pathetic for being sure to have found _the one_ at only nineteen. And with hardly anyone else to compare to no less. Before Bella, I had only been with one other girl, and we lasted for a mere month.

So I started questioning myself, my motives and my relationship with Isabella, getting more and more convinced that we had gotten too intense too quickly. In my head, we would both experience some of what life outside of Forks had to offer, and if we were really meant to be together, we would get back together a year after doing just that. The only thing I had always been sure of was my love for her.

But I was too much of a chicken to actually say the words to her face, postponing breaking up with her over and over again until I had run out of time. The fact that I was scheduled to visit some relatives in Ireland for most of summer and would only return back to the States two weeks before college started didn't help my misery at all. To make matters worse, once I manned up enough to drive to her house and lure her outside to take a walk with me, the words I had carefully picked out and moved around in my head for days just wouldn't come out right.

Basically, I ended up telling her I was bored with our relationship and that it was naïve of her to think we would have ever made it past high school. That's at least what she gathered from twisting my words and spitting them back into my face. It couldn't have been farther away from the truth.

After a long and heavy argument, we parted with tears running down her face and me having a throbbing red mark in the shape of her hand decorating the right side of mine.

See, I told you I was an asshole.

In my defense though, I had missed her the minute I set foot onto the plane that flew me to Dublin and regretted ever having doubted us the minute I got there. Granted, I could have called or written an email or letter to ask for her forgiveness, to hopefully reconcile, but I didn't dare. And the more time passed, the less I had any courage left to try.

Which explained why I had avoided coming back to Forks as much as I could—or better to say, as my mother was able to let slide—and that two years had expired since I'd last seen her in person.

The impatient snapping of fingers in front of my face brought me back into the present. "Sorry, must have zoned out there for a moment."

"Whatever. Was there actually something you had to say or can I get the fuck out of here already?" Standing there with her hands on her hips and a quirked eyebrow, she really was asking me to continue my bullshit.

"You know, you are awfully feisty here. I'd have expected you to be happier now that you've goten rid of the lousy lay." That comment earned me a punch to the gut.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she screeched. "And what the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be somewhere in California, enjoying the sun and getting _distracted_ from the boredom that is Forks and all its inhabitants?" She crouched down to pick up the blankets I had let fall, and though Bella didn't look at me as she seethed the words, they still hit me full center.

As much as that last blow hurt, as much as it was well-deserved, and no matter how many more I'd be subjected to, my mind was set on there being no repeat performance of a couple of years ago. No matter what, I'd do everything I had to, to make sure we would part on better terms by the end of the night. Even if more bruises, and a potentially broken dick, were the prize to pay.

ooOoo

After an hour of arguing back and forth—of her stomping away every chance she got and me being too stubborn to let her go, of her throwing insults at me and venting around about how all men were idiots and me making fun of her for being adorable when angry—I finally, somehow, managed to persuade her to let me wine and dine her. And by wine and dine, I mean fries and a Coke.

While Bella spread one of her blankets out on the ground, I quickly typed out a text to Emmett telling him to not expect me to rejoin them tonight.

It was actually quite the nice spot she had found us; though still part of the audience and still able to see a little bit of the stage, it was much further back with only a few other people standing or sitting nearby.

For a while we just sat facing each other, eating in silence and listening to the music. As much as I tried to keep from staring, my eyes always found their way back to her on their own accord. Whether it was wishful thinking on my part or sheer coincidence, I caught Bella doing the same more than just once.

When the tension and awkwardness of the situation really got on my nerves, I started dropping some random remarks here and there. Most of them remained ignored, of course.

It wasn't until I accidentally dropped a big glob of ketchup on my shirt that the spell was broken. It's not that I had no manners or was a messy eater per se. It was just that, whenever I'd eat something that involved any kind of red sauce, getting some of it on my clothes was a sure thing. It may have been cute and justifiable when I was just a kid, but for a grown-up man, it was as embarrassing as it was ridiculous. Bella had always found this klutziness rather amusing, going as far as ordering extra ketchup or sauce on my food whenever we went out to eat.

It was the proverbial ice-breaker that caused the both of us to burst out laughing, and from there on out, bit by bit, she started to open up and we started talking.

Of course we stayed away from the heavier topics at first, completely ignoring the pink elephant in the room, and focused on mundane topics such as college life and the folks back home. It was only after bribery on my part—that came in the form of a round of cheeseburgers—that she explained the whole Jake deal to me. Apparently, ever since they started dating four months ago, the dude became less and less interested in spending quality time with her and chose to instead hang out with his buddies; thus causing her to come up with the remarks about them doing more than just having a few beers whenever they hung out.

Everything felt so damn natural and _good_. The easy chatter we fell into, being able to catch up on her life, making each other laugh... it was easy to forget the separation of the last couple of years really happened. Bella and I weren't only a couple back then, we were also really good friends. I guess it was right then that I realized I had missed that side of our former relationship as well.

Like I said, everything felt good—_I_ felt good.

Until I didn't anymore.

See, there's only so much teasing I can take before my imagination takes over. Whether it was intentional or not, the way she would bite her lips or lick the grease from the food off her fingers, how the tip of her pink tongue would peek out every so often to brush against the plump flesh of her mouth, it was driving me mad. Add to that the fact that she was only dressed in tank top and short skirt, leaving most of her creamy skin uncovered by fabric, and that she sat cross-legged—her bare knees touching my own—with her upper body leaning forward enough to grant me a nice view of the top of her full breasts.

Et voilà, I was hard.

As her lips kept on moving—rattling on about one thing or another—I tried my best to not think about the softness of them and what it was like to have them ghosting over my skin, downward, leaving a trail of fire in their wake until they would wrap around my cock and engulf my length completely. Or the way her skin tasted on my own tongue as it circled around her hardened, pink nipples; how I would bite and nip away at the roundness of her breasts. The more I tried to keep the memories at bay, the more they invaded my mind, though.

In my head, I saw our bodies moving against each other, felt her hot breath fanning against my neck, heard the noises she would make as she-

_Fuck!_

"Where did you just go?" There was true curiosity in her voice.

"Hmm?"

The fact that she had leaned in closer to me with both her hands placed on my upper thighs—one of them dangerously close to my throbbing dick, too—really, didn't help matters. All it would take was the tiniest shift of her fingers and she would feel my hardness, barely kept in check by the thickness of the denim fabric I was wearing.

Amusement sparkled in her eyes. "I asked where you just went off to. It must have been somewhere good since your eyes got all glazed over and—Oh."

More like _Ooh_.

Seriously, when she had moved _that_ hand a little upwards, her pointer finger effectively brushing against the tip of my cock, only biting down hard on my lips had kept the instinctive moan from escaping my lips.

This time, she would definitely slap me across the face, no question about it. It was one thing to tease her about being grumpy, something else entirely when getting turned on as she shared stuff about her life.

And we had gotten along so well, too...

Without breaking eye contact and with more pressure than that first time, her hand moved again, only this time along the whole length of me until she reached the zipper and then back down again. I didn't even try to hold back the groan this time.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes were probably the size of saucers; rendered speechless at that unexpected move from her. There was just no way she did that unintentionally—especially not since her hand still rested on my aching hardness that yearned for her to repeat that motion. Over and over again.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The words came out in a shuddered whisper.

The mischievous glint in her eyes and the way her teeth slowly dragged over her full bottom lip were answer enough for me. Without another thought I pulled her closer; my hands cradling her face, my lips moving against hers.

Slow, open-mouthed and savoring... our kisses were as perfect as ever; no memory could ever compare to the real thing. We spent an eternity just like that—kissing, sighing, sharing the same breath.

It wasn't until I felt her grinning against my lips while moving to straddle my lap without breaking our lip-lock, that things got more heated. Her hands went straight to my hair, pulling and combing through the mess there, whereas I let mine roam freely over the whole of her body. I just couldn't help myself—I needed to feel as much as possible of her. Bella must have felt the same seeing as she slowly, barely, started to grind her hips against mine as soon as my hand snuck underneath the hem of her top.

"Edward... people will see," she breathed against my skin, neither stopping her movements nor complaining. Simply reminding me that we were still in public.

Opening my eyes, I let them travel around our surroundings. The darkness of night had fallen upon us; none of the lamps and lights around were close enough to reveal us to the remaining people around.

"Do you want to stop?" She shook her head. "Maybe go somewhere else?" I wasn't sure I could do either of the suggested anymore in the state of lust I was in, but I had to make sure she was right there with me. She gave a second shake of her head "no".

"Here?" I choked out as she nipped along my neck. The possibility alone almost had me close to coming right there.

"Here." How I loved that kinky mind of hers. "I swear, if you don't have a condom on you, I will kill you."

I did, and thank God for that.

Shifting us so that I could reach my back pocket, I pulled my wallet out and tossed it into her lap before I reached for the spare blanket she had brought with her. It was big enough for me to wrap loosely around the both us, effectively blocking our bodies from any potential onlookers.

Holding the fabric together with one hand, the other didn't waste any more time and sneaked under her shirt. Traveling up the silken skin of her flat stomach, over her ribcage until it finally settled on palming at least one of her breasts.

"You know we have to be slow and inconspicuous, right?" I grunted out when she started to grind herself against me in earnest. The last thing I needed was for someone to interrupt us while we were getting at it.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Chuckling, she scooted herself a little backwards. Sucking and licking away on the skin on my neck, she simultaneously lowered her hands and unzipped my pants.

"You know," she whispered into my ear, rubbing her flat palm over my hard dick, only covered by the thin material of my boxers. "If we were alone right now, I would take you into my mouth, sucking and licking base to head." _Oh fuck!_

"Oh fuck!" That little minx.

Two could play this game though. Brushing my thumb over her hardened nipple one last time, my hand made its way downwards, over hip, along her thigh, down to her knee and then back up again, under her skirt to the apex of her spread thighs. "If we were alone, I would strip you naked, lay you down on your back and bury my face right _here_." The moan she breathed against my lips as I stroked against the damp cotton of her panties only made me use more pressure.

"Edward... we have to talk about this—everything." She captured my mouth with her own for only a second before she continued. "But not tonight."

"Not tonight, no."

"Tonight is just for fucking."

"Just for fucking, yeah."

The whole situation was so fucking hot... it was close to being too much. By this point my erection was more than just painful, and I knew I would have to get inside her soon or I wouldn't make it there at all. I was just so close.

She must have realized that too, for both her hands left my body to grab blindly at the ground beside my legs and finally retrieved the foil package. Ripping it open, she made quick work of rolling it on me, pumping me once, twice for good measure when she was done.

I stole one last, breathless kiss from her then. "Turn around."

Carefully holding the blanket together with both hands, I waited for her to scramble around until she was on her knees with her back to me, before adapting the same position. With one last glance around, I passed the ends of the blanket over to Bella and then hiked her skirt all the way up over her hips.

My pointer finger followed the route of her thong, over the curve of her ass down back between her legs, trailing between her folds a few times before pushing the last barrier between us aside.

Circling one arm around her so that her back was flush against my chest, I reached into my boxers and pulled out my cock.

"If we were alone right now, I... oh... would be riding you... right now."

With the tip of my cock right at her entrance, I kissed up her neck. "Hmm... and I would like that very much." Sucking her earlobe into my mouth, I slowly pushed into her then, drawing a curse word from both our mouths as I sheathed myself completely in her.

It was heaven as much as it was hell.

It was heaven because really, sliding your throbbing, needy cock into the hot confines of a girl always felt amazing most of the time. But the fact that it was Bella, it made the thing even more spectacular for me. With her it had always been something else—something, more... Every push, every pull was just so much more intense than I had experienced with any other girl.

It was hell being forced to barely move my hips to keep the charade of us merely being a couple cuddled together, swaying and rocking to the mellow, gentle sounds of the current band playing, instead of thrusting into her as much and as fast as I wanted to; it was driving me insane.

It was the sweetest kind of torture I ever experienced, the kind that made you long for more. And I wanted it all; to have her naked on top and under me and to taste every last inch of her. I wanted every single sigh and moan I could lure from her sweet lips without holding back. I wanted her—us to be loud.

I wanted her to come right the fuck now so I could follow right away.

I let my hand slide from its spot on her hip down her front and into her panties, feeling the bare, wet skin under my fingertips as they circled her swollen nub.

"Oh, shit!" The volume of that gasp told me it had gotten more difficult for her to hold back, too.

"Right here, baby?" Craving her lips, I craned my neck until she planted them on my own; tongues sliding against each other while I continued to rub her clit. "You know, if we were alone right now, I'd push you forward until you were on your hands and knees—no, further—until your torso would touch the floor and pound into you until you'd scream my name."

Whatever gossamer thread had been left to keep us mindful and in check ripped right then when she screamed out in response to my last teasing.

She met my every thrust as I picked up in speed and force, feeding the ever tightening sensation in my groin. Her staccato breathing and incessant chanting revealed her impending climax. And when she finally clenched and shivered around me, she pulled me right over the edge with her. It took but a couple more frenzied thrusts inside her quivering hotness and I was coming into the condom.

Several moments passed before our breathing had calmed enough for either of us to speak.

"That was..." I started but my mind was washed clear of any accurate wording.

"...something else?" Bella chuckled as her head dropped back to rest on my shoulder. We remained like that for a few more minutes; bathing in the slowly fading bliss, sharing kisses and me just holding her close.

Our little bubble burst when it was announced over the speakers that the festivities had ended. We made quick work of straightening our clothes, collected all of our stuff and got rid of the trash before joining the cluster of people on their way out.

Our fingers laced together this time, we walked in silence once again, sneaking glances at the other. My heart felt incredibly heavy once we reached the parking lot. Where I had been flying high less than twenty minutes earlier, I was dragging my feet now. "I don't want this to be the end." There, I said it.

Bella squeezed my hand but made no eye contact, simply continued walking. "Me neither. Maybe we could get a hotel room?" She chuckled again, but as much as I usually found that sound endearing, I'd rather not have heard it right then.

I stopped in my tracks, forcing her to do so with me. I needed for her to see me, for her to understand. "I wasn't only talking about tonight."

"I know." Smiling the slightest bit, she walked up to me. As she stepped up on her tip-toes and touched her hands to my face, I dropped my head so that we would meet at eye level. "Tomorrow, after breakfast."

My reply was swallowed and forgotten the moment she captured my lips with her own.

FIN

* * *

**Always carry a blanket with you, guys! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed my attempt at writing a lemon. Would love to hear your thoughts now.**

**Xo**

**-Sue**


End file.
